


Now I've One Thing To Ask

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader thinks she's surprising Adam with an anniversary date to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, but Adam has his own tricks up his sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've One Thing To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Bad title is bad, sorry. 
> 
> Based on an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr (my-farto.tumblr.com), "Prompt: Female reader and Adam go on a date to RHPS (because I read that you just went and thats fun!) and Adam somehow incorporates a proposal into the show. Extra points if the reader thinks she's surprising him with the date and its really him tricking her the whole time."
> 
> Also I edited this at 4 am so please forgive me if I missed any typos. This is my first reader insert and it was kinda weird to write, sorry bout that!

You woke up to coarse hair tickling your chest and lips making a home in the crook of your neck. You smiled and hummed, but refused to open your eyes to the world just yet. Adam’s breath made you shiver when he laughed in response.

“Morning sleeping Beauty.”

You finally opened your eyes and turned to face him, burrowing farther into the covers, “Nope. Morning means leaving bed. Leaving bed means _doing things_.”

He simply laughed again, eyes nearly closing with his wide smile, “come on, you know you gotta work, and as much as I would love to spend our anniversary in bed with you all day we both know that’s not entirely possible. That TV show isn’t going to look nearly as badass without your makeup.”

“I like the first option more though. You’re supposed to be motivating me, not tempting me” you pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes, “go enjoy your short day on set.”

Before you could protest any longer he ripped the covers off and ran away laughing maniacally, leaving you alone to get ready for your day. After your quick morning routine you met Adam in the kitchen where he was waiting with your usual coffee ready to go, leaning on the counter with a smug smile.

“What’s that look for?” You asked, kissing him in thanks.

“Oh nothing, except Barbara just texted and asked if I was excited for tonight…what’s tonight?”

“She did not.”

“She did!”

“I’ll kill her.”

He grabbed your waist, pulling you into him, “I repeat: what’s tonight?”

“What, you give me a great surprise anniversary date last year and I can’t do the same for year two?” You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“No because surprises mean I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Aw, are you scared? Big bad Viking scared?”

“Yes!”  He groaned, over exaggerating a pout.

“To bad!” you laughed and kissed the bottom lip he thrust forward, “I already sent Joel what you should wear and I’m picking you up at 5, so be ready. I have to go, I’m already late, I love you!”

His stupid smile and shake of the head responded better than any old “I love you, too,” and right before you  closed the door you heard, “Wait there’s a dress code!?”

Whenever you got the chance on set you texted him. You usually didn’t make a habit out of interrupting his work day, as casual as Rooster Teeth is, but today was special. Today was torture, the same torture you endured every time he set up a surprise for you, this was payback. And of course he would love the end result, but what fun is a good surprise without a little teasing?

 _10:36 AM_  
To: Adamantium  
How much are you bugging Babs for info?

 _10:39 AM_  
From: Adamantium  
I would never! ;)

 _10:47 AM_  
To: Adamantium  
Please! You were practically shivering with anticipation earlier!

Once filming wrapped up for the day, much earlier than usual, you sent another hint his way by sending a picture of a zombie’s exposed brain from set that day.

 _3:17 PM_  
To: Adamantium  
[Photo attached]  
Do you think I made a mistake splitting his brain between the two of them?

You giggled to yourself, tucked your phone away and began to get ready. You exaggerated your makeup, using full bright red lips, heavy handed cat eye liner, and dramatic blush. After arranging your hair in a way that sort of resembled the desired look you started getting dressed, almost squealing in delight at the accuracy of the Columbia costume you’d made.  Your bowtie was a bit too small and shoes not sparkly enough, but the corset sequins gleamed in the light and the striped hot pants definitely accentuated your ass, even the gold blazer and top hat looked spot on to the film. To finish off you slipped a pair of baby blue ankle socks on top of the fishnets, stepped into your kitten heels and were on your way.

 _4:11 PM_  
From: Adamantium  
Okay, I dig the leather vest, but WHY

 _4:46 PM_  
To: Adamantium  
How have you not figured this out yet!?

Arriving at the Rooster Teeth office in full costume was pretty nerve-wracking, but the moment you set foot inside you were too excited to care.  Kara was the first to greet you, and told you that Adam was in his office as expected. You passed Blaine and he grinned, calling “Looking good (Y/N)!” after you. Lindsay stopped you to rave about your makeup, and you stopped to talk to Barbara for a few minutes before knocking on Joel and Adam’s office door.

Joel answered it with a grin, “(Y/N), we’ve been expecting you.”

“That wasn’t creepy at all,” you laughed, “where’s my boyfriend?” He stepped aside to reveal Adam facing away from the door on his phone, the red “baby” stitched onto the leather vest the first thing you see. “You figure out what we’re doing yet?”

Adam turned to greet you and his look of confusion turned into a wide grin, “You little…I should have known. You look great!”

You pulled your travel kit from behind your back, “As do you, but you’re too...”

“Alive? Not axed in the face? Devilishly handsome?” Joel scoffed at the third remark somewhere behind you.

“Exactly.”

Joel hovered in the doorway, “You guys are the weirdest couple I’ve ever met…and I work _here_.”

You made quick work of adding a long horizontal scar across Adam’s forehead and mussed up his hair a bit, and were left with enough time to take a few goofy pictures for twitter.

 **_Adam Ellis_ ** _@GilbyRanger – 2m  
Surprise 2 yr anniversary date with @(Y/N) ! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rockin’ girl!_

He tweeted a selfie that was supposed to be serious, in character even, but at the last minute you jumped into frame, saluting the camera with two fingers and a wink. You tweeted a picture of him pouting at the camera with you kissing his fake wound.

 **_(Y/N)_ ** _@(Y/n) – 5m  
_ _It was great when it all began, I was a regulah_ _@GilbyRanger  fan! (And its even better 2 years later!! Happy Anniversary, Adam!)_

 

“Oh my God! Take away the beard and that Eddie could be from the movie!”  
“Dude, look at that Eddie and Columbia! That’s so sick!”  
“Is his head really bleeding? Too cool, man. Too cool.”  
“Okay where’s the time machine? That _has_ to be the real Columbia.”

Outside of the theater the line buzzed with praise for your costumes which had you beaming with pride, thanking everyone politely and raving about their own outfits. As soon as the doors were opened your found your seats and from that point on you couldn’t stop fidgeting from excitement. The local showing of Rocky Horror was always your favorite part of fall, the costumes and makeup and overall fun and accepting environment drew you in the very first time you saw it live. Adam rested his hand on your bouncing knee, looking at you with a gleam in his eye, “Calm down you dork, it’ll start soon!”

The first act of the show was alive with heckling and dancing. The crowd shared its two cents at all the right moments, throwing out an “ASSHOLE!” or “SLUT!” after anyone said Brad or Janet, sarcastic quips and insults toward the cast and sang along loudly while dancing the Time Warp. You couldn’t help but giggle at Adam’s not-quite-accurate dance moves in the same way he outright laughed at you when you jumped at the unexpectedly loud thunder sound effects. Intermission came as if on cue right as your bladder was about to burst, the high waisted shorts cutting in right at the wrong spot. Without saying anything, you jumped up to try and beat the line at the bathroom, but a pair of large hands found your hips, pulling you down into Adam’s lap.

“What do _you_ want?” You joked.

“Aw, babe, can’t I just tell you I love you before you run away?”

“Not when I’m about to pee on your lap, no.”

“Oh, oh no we don’t want that,” he remarked, letting go immediately, grinning as you walked away.

 

When you returned to your seat, there was a man in the middle of the stage, addressing the audience, “Okay some of you may know, my name is Dave and I’m the musical director of this fine production,” he paused for applause, “I know, I know you’re all probably ready for the intermission sing-along, I know Its been far too long since I’ve heard hundreds of Texans shouting along to Bohemian Rhapsody or a Journey hit, and we’ll get there, but this year we’re introducing something new! As our lovely ushers took your tickets this evening we had them silently judging you – more so than usual – and I’m up here to announce the first ever winners of the _best dressed_ title for the evening!” There was a quick chatter through the crowd before Dave called off two sear numbers, “D14 and D16, by far the best off-screen Eddie and Columbia we’ve ever seen! Come on up, guys.”

You could tell the look on your face was somewhere between ecstatic and confused out of your damn mind, because that’s basically how you felt. Adam however looked equally smug and delighted. The crowd cheered when you got to the stage and Adam shouted through cupped hands, “All her! She did everything!” He stepped behind you, pointing wildly.

“That true? You did everything?” Dave questioned.

“Um, I guess. I only made the outfits from scratch and the scar prosthetic and both of the makeups.”

“Absolute madwoman. What’s your name, doll? How’d you manage a killer setup like this?”

Although you were a little uncomfortable under the spotlight, you introduced yourself, smiling widely and laughing nervously. “And I do special effects makeup for a living, been cosplaying since I was in high school. This was kind of no big deal.”

A few people in the crowd gasped and Dave smirked, “Alright, (Y/N) we got one more question for ya before we all get our Karaoke on.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Will you marry Adam?”

You whirled around to face Adam, where he was now next to you with a microphone. “This is why you can’t pull surprised with me. I’m the one with the surprises, you know this! Um, I had this whole articulate thing planned out to say when I took you to dinner tonight but that’s kind of gone now that there’s lot of people looking at us. All I know is that the last two years with you have been the highlight of my life. And I know it may not rhyme, but damn it (Y/N) I love you so fucking much, so,” he paused almost too dramatically, lowering to one knee and pulling a box from his vest pocket. “Whattaya say?”

While in your mind there was a constant stream of the many ways to say yes, you stuttered, stumbling over any word that almost came out. What you finally said with so much grace was, “You fucking asshole!” Laughter spilled from you uncontrollably, “You knew all along didn’t you!?”

“Um, say hi to Barbara!” He pointed to the blonde in the crowd filming the whole thing on her phone and sporting a wicked smile.

She flashed you a thumbs up and yelled, “Answer him!!”

“Oh duh! Of course!!”

The crowd erupted into cheers when the two of you kissed and ran from the stage to the opening notes of Don’t Stop Believin’.

That night when you snuggled into Adams side, your hands entwined on his chest, you asked him how long he had known what the surprise was.

His thumb brushed your knuckles and he kissed your forehead, “since before I had Barbara plant the Rocky Horror idea in your cute little brain.”

“You know I hate your brain sometimes,” you scoffed.

“You would never.”

“It’s true.”

With his free hand he reached for your phone on the bedside table and snapped a picture of your hands, showcasing the simple yet elegant ring you now sported on your left hand. “I think you have one more tweet to send out, fiancée.”

Resisting the urge to squeal at his word choice you did just as he said, tweeting the photo he just took.

 ** _(Y/N)_** _@(Y/N) – 5s_  
Oh, its nicer than Betty Munroe had!! Oh Adam!  
Now we’re engaged and I’m so glad!! Oh Adam!  
!!!!!!!!! @GilbyRanger


End file.
